Pequeño y Frágil
by leyva1130
Summary: Cabo y Skipper salen a una misión que falla y el pequeño pingüino se aleja de su hogar... Un pequeño songfic sobre Cabo y Skipper. Disfrutenlo  3


**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. ****La canción utilizada en esta historia se llama **_**Pequeña y Frágil**_** de SABU. Y tampoco me pertenece. **

**Es el primer fic que hago de este tipo… pero después de escuchar esta canción por más de 2 horas seguidas, mi mente comenzó a trabajar y creó este capítulo. En un inició pensé en ponerlo por separado, pero al final decidí incluirlo. En todo caso, lo encontraran de manera libre. Disfrútenlo tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Espero que les guste.**

**PEQUEÑO Y FRAGIL.**

La misión de Cabo y Skipper, era bastante sencilla, debían conseguir la trayectoria del camión repartidor de pescado de un restaurante famoso por el sushi que preparaba… Skipper no entendía que había salido mal…

En un instante, su compañero había desaparecido misteriosamente dentro de la bodega, trato de comunicarse mediante la radio pero era inútil, no lograba establecer contacto… lo buscó en toda la bodega pero nada, no existía ni el más mínimo rastro de él.

Miles de ideas surcaron su cabeza, desde las más paranoicas hasta las más coherentes, pero ninguna le parecía viable… necesitaba a Kowalski para obtener opciones…

* * *

Cabo se despertó en un lugar oscuro y frío, le dolía la cabeza e ignoraba su ubicación. Lo último que recordaba era haber entrado a una camioneta con cajas de pescado, tratar de llamar a Skipper y luego… nada – el sujeto debió golpearme al meter la caja – dijo levantándose – Skipper, estas ahí? – preguntó inocentemente, espero por una respuesta que nunca llego – Skipper! Contéstame – el miedo comenzó a dominar su corazón, un brinco de la camioneta lo hizo reaccionar y se dio cuenta que estaban en movimiento.

Desconocía a donde se dirigían, tenía miedo y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su líder estuviese a su lado, pero no era así…

Skipper se dirigió a toda velocidad a la base e informo de la situación a los muchacho, Kowalski propuso regresar al lugar de los hechos… entraron a la oficina a buscar las rutas de los camiones repartidores, mientras Rico inspeccionaba la bodega en busca de pistas…

En un instante Rico entró a la habitación haciendo gran escándalo, al parecer descubrió algo, cuando Kowalski y Skipper llegaron encontraron plumas del pequeño pingüino, pero antes que pudieran hacer algo, llegaron una gran cantidad de patrullas, obligándolos a ocultarse. Por lo que escucharon de los oficiales, unos ladrones se habían llevado una camioneta llena de pescado… a Skipper le dio un vuelco al corazón, se llevaron la camioneta que inspeccionaba Cabo…

**Saber donde estas y como estas, quisiera**

**si te acordaras hoy de mi**

**fuiste el primer amor, mi vida entera**

**ya nunca podré olvidarme de ti**

**debo hacerte una confesión sincera**

**yo sigo esperándote como ayer**

Confiaba en que Cabo lograría escapar y regresaría, ellos no podían ayudarlo, desconocían la dirección que habían tomado los cacos y que tan peligrosos eran, todo quedaba en manos del pequeño pingüino…

La camioneta se detuvo, Cabo se puso alerta al escuchar la voz de unos hombres acercándose a las puertas del vehículo… en cuanto se abrieron las puertas traseras, se deslizó a toda velocidad, no le importaba la dirección que tomara, sino ponerse a salvo… un grito de sorpresa fue todo lo que los hombres pudieron dar, no les dio tiempo de perseguirlo, el pequeño animal ya iba muy lejos.

Una vez a salvo, buscó alguna señal que le indicará en donde se encontraba, era la primera vez que estaba sólo y la situación no era muy agradable, cuando al fin logro encontrar un letrero, se sentó en el suelo y las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, se encontraba en Oregon, al otro lado de los Estados Unidos …

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente, el remordimiento se hacía cada vez más grande en Skipper, no dejaba de culpase por la situación en la que se encontrara Cabo, la idea de que le pasase algo lo atormentaba cada noche que pasaba…

**Tan pequeña es, tan frágil es**

**sin ti lo sé, yo ya no puedo vivir**

**tan pequeña es, tan frágil es**

**sin ti lo sé, yo ya no puedo vivir**

Cabo desconocía cuanto tiempo había pasado, en un inició trato de hacer el recorrido caminando, pero al final optó ir como polizonte en diversos vehículos, tratando de regresar a la Ciudad de New York… durante las noches deseaba estar en su cómoda litera, con sus amigos, junto a Skipper… Después de tanto camino recorrido, vio con gusto que se encontraba en el Estado de Colorado, cada vez faltaba menos para llegar, sólo esperaba que sus amigos estuviesen bien…

Kowalski durante la última semana, no se había perdido ningún noticiero esperando obtener respuestas a la situación, sin embargo las autoridades señalaban que hasta el momento no habían hallado la camioneta plagiada ni su contenido… si continuaba la situación de esa forma, podrían comenzar a pensar en lo peor…

Skipper era el más lastimado de todos ellos, en más de una ocasión quiso presentar su renuncia como Capitán, inclusive había dejado de realizar misiones… le había fallado al pequeño pingüino. Trató de convencer a Kowalski de buscar a Cabo por todo New York, si era necesario en todo Estados Unidos, pero él se había negado diciendo que era imposible, que debía de confiar en Cabo. Claro que confiaba en Cabo, pero él era tan joven, ingenuo, pequeño y frágil…

**Saber donde estas y como estas, quisiera**

**si te acordaras hoy de mi**

**cada noche sueño que tu estas, conmigo**

**que vuelvo a sentir tu voz y tu piel**

Había pasado un mes, no sabía nada aún de su pequeño soldado, el resto de su equipo trataba de hacer su vida como antes, actitud que le molestaba… ACASO NO SE PREOCUPABAN DEL PEQUEÑO CABO! Furioso se dirigió al laboratorio de Kowalski a reclamarle, al entrar encontró al resto de su equipo sentados como si nada, eso fue todo, se lanzó en contra del más alto y comenzó a golpearlo, Rico tuvo que atarlo para calmarlo… Kowalski simplemente se levanto y limpio la sangre del pico. Observó la mirada furiosa de su líder y lo abrazó quien indignado volteo a otro lado, las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir al ver que en el piso se encontraban recortes de noticias sobre el secuestro del camión, mapas con rutas trazadas y diversos informes sobre el caso… ellos tampoco se habían dado por vencidos…

**Tan pequeña es**

**tanto yo la ame**

**tan frágil es**

**no no no, sin ti lo sé yo ya no puedo vivir**

Cabo continuaba su camino, tenía algunos rasguños y una de sus aletas se encontraba lastimada, la pelea lo dejo débil pero ningún perro roñoso le impediría regresar a su hogar, faltaba poco para llegar a New York, ya se encontraba en la frontera de Indiana y estaba a punto de entrar a Ohio… había sido un camino muy largo, lleno de peligros, en ocasiones pensaba que debió tomar algún avión, pero no se arriesgaría a viajar por temor a equivocarse.

Seguramente habían pasado meses, desde su desaparición, el sueño lo venció mientras viaja en vagón de carga del tren en dirección a Pennsylvania "_como se encontraran los muchachos_" se pregunto en sus sueños…

**Tan pequeña es**

**tanto yo la ame**

**tan frágil es**

**si si si, sin ti lo sé yo ya no puedo vivir**

Skipper pasaba las noches fuera de la base, en ocasiones visitaba la estación del tren esperando que allí apareciese el pequeño pingüino, otras veces se encontraba en la entrada del zoológico junto a la campana, esperando a que regresara su pequeño soldado… observaba las estrellas como cuando lo hacía junto a Cabo en sus noches de pesadillas, uniéndolas como si de puntos se trataran y formando figuras graciosas, ese recuerdo provocó que sonriera – en dónde te encuentras? – preguntó en voz alta antes de permitir que las lagrimas volvieran a salir de manera involuntaria.

**Siento que no encontrare**

**una mujer como tu**

**otra vez**

**frágil como tu**

Cabo suspiro de alivio al ver que se acercaba a la Gran Estación de Central Park de New York, ahora sólo tenía que caminar unas cuantas cuadras y llegaría a su amado Zoológico, al lado de sus amigos… Camino lentamente, aunque hubiese deseado correr, no podía, sus pies se encontraban cansados por el largo viaje.

Skipper se encontraba nuevamente en el campanario, esperando la llegada de Cabo, desde que despertó tuvo el presentimiento que el recuentro estaba cerca, cuando le dijo a su equipo, Rico y Kowalski solo se miraron entre si y dieron un suspiro, tantas veces habían escuchado esas palabras de su líder…

Miraba hacía las afueras esperando ver su silueta… El joven pingüino solo tenía que avanzar unos cuantos metros y estaría al fin en su hogar, cuando le asaltaron las dudas "_y si ya no me quieren… qué tal si Skipper me odia por tardarme tanto… y si ya me olvidaron o me sustituyeron_", las lágrimas del miedo y la duda se hicieron presentes en su rostro y comenzó a retroceder lentamente sin dejar de ver la entrada.

Skipper se había despertado por un ruido, cuando abrió los ojos no podía creer lo que estaba viendo "_acaso es Cabo_", su corazón salto de gusto al verlo, pero su sonrisa desapareció al recordar tantas bromas que le había jugado su mente en varias ocasiones, se sentó nuevamente, observando la "alucinación" de Cabo… pero en el momento en que lo vio llorar, se dio cuenta que no era una alucinación, que era real… era su pequeño y frágil pingüino.

No entendía por qué estaba retrocediendo, debía detenerlo, así que bajo del campanario y se deslizó rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba el pequeño pingüino…

**Saber cómo estas quisiera**

**si te acordaras hoy de mi**

**fuiste mi primer amor **

**mi vida entera**

Cabo se dio media vuelta y estaba a punto de correr, pero alguien lo detuvo, volteo y vio a su líder con lágrimas en los ojos. En cuanto lo reconoció se lanzo a sus aletas llorando como un niño, diciendo palabras que por los sollozos, Skipper no entendía, pero sabía su significado. Skipper tomo su rostro y le dijo – discúlpame Cabo, por no ir a buscarte, pero no sabía en dónde estabas – al decir eso su líder lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar, Cabo lo abrazó con fuerza y le respondió – estoy en casa...

* * *

**Bueno, aquí llega el final de este songfic, es el primero que hago y sinceramente no soy fan de este género de fan fics, pero no pude resistirme después de oír repetidas veces la canción y de estar escribiendo un nuevo capítulo para Cabo.**

**Disculpen que la canción se refiera a una mujer, pero no quise adaptarla al género masculino, de lo contrario la arruinaría. Utilicen su imaginación si lo desean…**

**Sinceramente quisieron salir algunas lágrimas de los ojos cuando lo escribía, pero me aguante como los machos (machito y bonito muchacho, recuerda motocicletas, camiones monstruo…)**


End file.
